Lemon and Lime
by rolliepollie44
Summary: She never thought she'd fall for the impossible at a simple little trip with her friends but when he goes farther in his life she's willing to go to far extents to get him back.. RaixKim
1. Chapter 1  The Arrival

Lemon and Lime

Summary: A lemon, sweet and bright, a lime, dull and sour mixing them is like mixing opposite people and the result is one twisted demented liquid. A little art adventure for school turns into an extravagant French dream when Kimiko finds the hottest Brazilian star staying one hotel room above hers…

Discliamor: Okay of course I don't own XS or anything except this stinking plot!

"Kimi are you sure you'll be all right?" her father asked her as she pulled a light pink duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Yes dad I'll be fine, it's me and three other kids, their will be others from different schools you got it okay it's not like I'm going out to Paris on my own!" she said reassuring his worried thoughts.

"Okay," he said laughing and kissing her head.

She growled and her flight was tuning out the final words.

"Gotta go!" she said clutching to the bag and sprinting towards a red headed boy and a raven haired girl such as herself.

It was scheduled to be a 14 hour flight with multiple stops and much turbulence. Kimiko reached around in her back pulling out a lime green ipod and turning it in scrolling down a long list of songs. A familiar beat made her smile as the plane took off and she spent the whole time staring out the window. She lifted her arms as the sun stained her sapphire eyes making her flinch. The pilot's voice filled over the speaker and she grabbed her bag and got up. She grabbed the girl's hood that had been going with her so they didn't get lost and the girl grabbed Kimiko's hand. The red haired boy laughed at them and led the way. Glass windows and circular lights rimmed the airport. Both stood dazed as people on cell phones spoke the foreign language and made a mad dash. Everything was so French here.

A tall blonde who was mildly overweight came up behind them.

"Okay now that were all here, what do you want to do first?" he asked.

Kimiko whispered something to the girl and they smirked at their attempts.

The girl spoke up, "We'd like to go back to our hotel and get some rest, it's been a long trip," she said flipping her hair.

"What? Our first day in Par-," the redhead started but his mouth was quickly covered.

"Well Jack will get used to it, he's just curious!" she said making her eyes go up and down at Clay.

"Okay then off to our hotel!" he said, "Jack and I will share a room and Keiko and Kimiko will share one, got it?"

They all nodded and Jack looked kind of scared to be sharing a room with him.

The girl who went by Keiko spoke up, "Are other schools staring in the same hotel?"

"Yes they are, their should be maybe twenty one other students besides us, not to many make it to Paris!" Clay stated with lots of pep filling his voice.

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. Their hotel was older and very classy. Painters stood in the lobby doing portraits and many business men and women walked around in the most delightful clothing many had seen. Keiko and Kimiko walked to a room labled 1259 and Clay and Jack had 1260. An arched doorway led to their bathroom which had marble flooring and countertops. Statues were carved into the wooden rim and movie star lights. They stared at each other in total ah.

A knock on the door interrupted their peaceful tour of their room. Keiko peered through the small glass hole and noticed Jack standing their very annoyed. She opened the door and crossed her arms standing there for second. He walked right past her and made himself comfy on the king sized bed with a canopy wrapped around it and a dark red comforter.

"Why are you here?" she asked annoyed.

"Umm why are we spending our first day.. resting?" Jack asked putting his fingers in peace signs and bending them down on the resting.

They two girls burst out laughing.

"Resting?" Keiko said another giggle afterwards.

"Yeah that's what you told Clay!" he said turning red because he felt that was a stupid remark.

"Oh we lied, were going to party tonight, just not with Clay and nothing to do with art!" Keiko snapped.

Jack pondered that thought and rested his head back on the pillow.

"Ah don't you have like your own room?" Kimiko asked placing her bags on the bed next to the one Jack had himself spread out over.

Jack laughed, "With Clay?"

Kimiko shook her head and grabbed her purse pulling out three dollars, "What do you guys want to drink?"

"Whatever?" the said together.

Kimiko nodded and walked out the door and looked around confused. She bit her bottom lip and went up a winding staircase. She entered a ballroom with multiple doors leading to different rooms, one was lit up and it held a coke machine. She shoved her money in but not without hearing faint footsteps that turned into dancing and a voice singing ever so perfectly.

**Authors Note: So i tried this story once but put so much more detail into it, yeah that doesn't work for me, it only drags and make everyones life miserable so here was my redo, hope you thought it was at least a little better then the last one!**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome Back Kimiko

Her mouth dropped open and she quickly followed the sound. It was now just a fading hum with the strum of a guitar but boy was it beautiful. So was the person the noise was coming from though. He had shaggy brown hair that hung in his eyes which from what she could see were piercing green. His body was tan and he had a black t-shirt on over khaki shorts. His muscular legs with the addidas shoes tapped the floor with the beat.

She stared down at herself, the light blue Bermuda shorts and the thin spaghetti strap tank top. Her skin was much paler and seemed to look ghostly next to his. Her light pink toenails with white tips stuck out in the gleaming light. He made one last strum and the only sound was her and him breathing. She noticed him start to get up and tower over her by a few inches. He finally caught a glimpse of her in the corner of his eye.

"Were you spying on me?" he asked coldly as though this had happened before and it was a bad thing.

"No," she said just as coldly, hand on hip, and a straight face.

"Oh," he said raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

This is not what she expected the first day she was here, to not impress the cutest guy she'd ever seen.

"I'm supposed to be careful," he said resting his arms at his side.

"Oh," she said rather shocked.

"Yeah, who are you?" he asked.

She giggled, "I'm Kimiko.."

"Oh well I'm Raimundo," he said.

She smiled until her cell phone went off hollering the loud rock beat it was programmed to.

"Whhaaattt?" she whined picking it up.

"No friendly hello?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Oh my god, Ashton, what the hell?" she asked with a little laugh.

"Well I just thought I'd check up on you, since I did see Keiko wondering the hallways of a hotel that I'm in so maybe you're here to?"

"Wait you're here?" she asked her voice filled with wonder.

"Yeah room, 1435, come see me, I missed you," he said.

"I'll be their shortly," she said hard racing fast, "bye," and with that she hung up.

"Ah the boyfriend?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow although he was staring down at a piece of notebook in front of him.

"Should I really respond when I don't even know you?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You know my name, jesus what do you want my social security number?" he asked with a chuckle and a strum, "Sounds like you have to go, so do I, maybe I'll see you around," he said proceeding out of the room.

She clutched her head with the way he walked… PERFECT!

He whole body shook when she finally got to the right floor. Yes she had managed to press every button that there was making her go everywhere but she needed that. At least now she had an excuse. She hadn't told Jack or Keiko since they would both strongly disapprove of her meeting with Ashton. The hallway seemed more narrow then normal and her legs felt limp. The numbers outstretched on the door till she found the right one. She brought her thin hand up to the door that was crunched into a fist and knocked at it. She heard the locks being undone and the doorknob turning.

**Authors Note:**

**Since I've partially figured out a plan I won't take a month to update promise! Yes I'm going to bother you with what this Ashton guy because I like suspense, actually I hate it but you'll find out soon enough! Expect next chapter before the weekend is over or at least within a week:)**


	3. Chapter 3 You again?

Lemon and Lime

Summary: A lemon and lime may be similar to the eye but the sweet sour taste makes you think twice about sliding the citrus in your mouth, just like how you always think twice whether to let someone in…

Discliamor: Okay of course I don't own XS or anything except this stinking plot!

"Kimi are you sure you'll be all right?" her father asked her as she pulled a light pink duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Yes dad I'll be fine, it's me and three other kids, their will be others from different schools you got it okay it's not like I'm going out to Paris on my own!" she said reassuring his worried thoughts.

"Okay," he said laughing and kissing her head.

She growled and her flight was tuning out the final words.

"Gotta go!" she said clutching to the bag and sprinting towards a red headed boy and a raven haired girl such as herself.

It was scheduled to be a 14 hour flight with multiple stops and much turbulence. Kimiko reached around in her back pulling out a lime green ipod and turning it in scrolling down a long list of songs. A familiar beat made her smile as the plane took off and she spent the whole time staring out the window. She lifted her arms as the sun stained her sapphire eyes making her flinch. The pilot's voice filled over the speaker and she grabbed her bag and got up. She grabbed the girl's hood that had been going with her so they didn't get lost and the girl grabbed Kimiko's hand. The red haired boy laughed at them and led the way. Glass windows and circular lights rimmed the airport. Both stood dazed as people on cell phones spoke the foreign language and made a mad dash. Everything was so French here.

A tall blonde who was mildly overweight came up behind them.

"Okay now that were all here, what do you want to do first?" he asked.

Kimiko whispered something to the girl and they smirked at their attempts.

The girl spoke up, "We'd like to go back to our hotel and get some rest, it's been a long trip," she said flipping her hair.

"What? Our first day in Par-," the redhead started but his mouth was quickly covered.

"Well Jack will get used to it, he's just curious!" she said making her eyes go up and down at Clay.

"Okay then off to our hotel!" he said, "Jack and I will share a room and Keiko and Kimiko will share one, got it?"

They all nodded and Jack looked kind of scared to be sharing a room with him.

The girl who went by Keiko spoke up, "Are other schools staring in the same hotel?"

"Yes they are, their should be maybe twenty one other students besides us, not to many make it to Paris!" Clay stated with lots of pep filling his voice.

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. Their hotel was older and very classy. Painters stood in the lobby doing portraits and many business men and women walked around in the most delightful clothing many had seen. Keiko and Kimiko walked to a room labled 1259 and Clay and Jack had 1260. An arched doorway led to their bathroom which had marble flooring and countertops. Statues were carved into the wooden rim and movie star lights. They stared at each other in total ah.

A knock on the door interrupted their peaceful tour of their room. Keiko peered through the small glass hole and noticed Jack standing their very annoyed. She opened the door and crossed her arms standing there for second. He walked right past her and made himself comfy on the king sized bed with a canopy wrapped around it and a dark red comforter.

"Why are you here?" she asked annoyed.

"Umm why are we spending our first day.. resting?" Jack asked putting his fingers in peace signs and bending them down on the resting.

They two girls burst out laughing.

"Resting?" Keiko said another giggle afterwards.

"Yeah that's what you told Clay!" he said turning red because he felt that was a stupid remark.

"Oh we lied, were going to party tonight, just not with Clay and nothing to do with art!" Keiko snapped.

Jack pondered that thought and rested his head back on the pillow.

"Ah don't you have like your own room?" Kimiko asked placing her bags on the bed next to the one Jack had himself spread out over.

Jack laughed, "With Clay?"

Kimiko shook her head and grabbed her purse pulling out three dollars, "What do you guys want to drink?"

"Whatever?" the said together.

Kimiko nodded and walked out the door and looked around confused. She bit her bottom lip and went up a winding staircase. She entered a ballroom with multiple doors leading to different rooms, one was lit up and it held a coke machine. She shoved her money in but not without hearing faint footsteps that turned into dancing and a voice singing ever so perfectly.

**Authors Note: Oh my god! I actually got an idea, don't know how this story will turn out though, random thought I had that I wrote down and am posting for you all to read! So if you liked it review if you didn't I don't care what you do!**

**Authors Note: I'll try to make this short, we know how long I can go O.o… this chapter may be the worst chapter you've ever read but getting a favorite and a review after like two weeks since I've updated has kinda determined me to update, EXCEPT! Yes I know depressing, this may just be random babble, let me get Christmas, and school behind me then I promise you 4 chapters in the whole WEEK! My school is terrible I have off, unless I miraculously have no access to the computer then I promise you them ASAP!**

**Anyways, so here is lovely chapter two, which I have rewritten because I did not like my last one! Eek! So enjoy!**

Her mouth dropped open and she quickly followed the sound. It was now just a fading hum with the strum of a guitar but boy was it beautiful. So was the person the noise was coming from though. He had shaggy brown hair that hung in his eyes which from what she could see were piercing green. His body was tan and he had a black t-shirt on over khaki shorts. His muscular legs with the addidas shoes tapped the floor with the beat.

She stared down at herself, the light blue Bermuda shorts and the thin spaghetti strap tank top. Her skin was much paler and seemed to look ghostly next to his. Her light pink toenails with white tips stuck out in the gleaming light. He made one last strum and the only sound was her and him breathing. She noticed him start to get up and tower over her by a few inches. He finally caught a glimpse of her in the corner of his eye.

"Were you spying on me?" he asked coldly as though this had happened before and it was a bad thing.

"No," she said just as coldly, hand on hip, and a straight face.

"Oh," he said raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

This is not what she expected the first day she was here, to not impress the cutest guy she'd ever seen.

"I'm supposed to be careful," he said resting his arms at his side.

"Oh," she said rather shocked.

"Yeah, who are you?" he asked.

She giggled, "I'm Kimiko.."

"Oh well I'm Raimundo," he said.

She smiled until her cell phone went off hollering the loud rock beat it was programmed to.

"Whhaaattt?" she whined picking it up.

"No friendly hello?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Oh my god, Ashton, what the hell?" she asked with a little laugh.

"Well I just thought I'd check up on you, since I did see Keiko wondering the hallways of a hotel that I'm in so maybe you're here to?"

"Wait you're here?" she asked her voice filled with wonder.

"Yeah room, 1435, come see me, I missed you," he said.

"I'll be their shortly," she said hard racing fast, "bye," and with that she hung up.

"Ah the boyfriend?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow although he was staring down at a piece of notebook in front of him.

"Should I really respond when I don't even know you?" she asked in a sarcastic tone.

"You know my name, jesus what do you want my social security number?" he asked with a chuckle and a strum, "Sounds like you have to go, so do I, maybe I'll see you around," he said proceeding out of the room.

She clutched her head with the way he walked… PERFECT!

He whole body shook when she finally got to the right floor. Yes she had managed to press every button that there was making her go everywhere but she needed that. At least now she had an excuse. She hadn't told Jack or Keiko since they would both strongly disapprove of her meeting with Ashton. The hallway seemed more narrow then normal and her legs felt limp. The numbers outstretched on the door till she found the right one. She brought her thin hand up to the door that was crunched into a fist and knocked at it. She heard the locks being undone and the doorknob turning.

**Authors Note:**

**Since I've partially figured out a plan I won't take a month to update promise! Yes I'm going to bother you with what this Ashton guy because I like suspense, actually I hate it but you'll find out soon enough! Expect next chapter before the weekend is over or at least within a week:)**

There before her stood the second most gorgeous guy in the world. He had shaggy black hair that draped in front of his eyes and down his neck a ways. His eyes were a brown, the shade of chocolate with a hint of red in them. They were so deliciously evil they gave her tingles. His muscular arms slipped out through a dark blue name brand shirt. His baggie jeans sweeping the floor around his feet and of course his signature mix matched socks. His smile was piercing; teeth had a mild crooked look to them but were the color of her pearl necklace sitting at home. Dimples showed on his face when he smiled making his Greek nose cuter. She smiled weakly back.

"Hey Kimiko, long time," he stated, his face turning a shade of red.

"Yeah, it has.." she muttered stunned, why her head was clueless.

"I just want to let you know, I'm not hear to start anything, I have a girlfriend," he stated, hands up in defense.

"Oh," she said mildly disappointed.

"I still want us to be friends though," he said picking up her hand.

The past rushed to her mind. The way he had planted his lips on hers for the first time in her life. The way his hands swooped around her upper torso picking her lightly up the ground. The way the three words came out of his mouth in a whisper. The way the situation ended and the way his breath smelt when he did it. Everything was back and her glare was held on him.

"Oh yeah, of course we can be friends, I mean if my boyfriend is okay with it," she mumbled hoping he'd believe her lie.

"Oh you have a boyfriend, maybe we can double sometime," he said with a smile.

Her eyes got really big at that moment and she kind of laughed, "Umm if he was social able I'd say yes right away but he's not into that kind of stuff,"

"Well then I guess it'll just have to be you and me," he said with a wink.

"Yeah, I gotta go, but it was nice.. umm… seeing you again," she said her eyes crossing everyway with how awkward this was for her.

He hugged her friendly and let her go closing the door and she proceeded down the hallway.

-

Flopping down on the bed she grabbed the bag of popcorn Keiko had drug up.

"Hey," Keiko said sitting up and snatching the remote from Jack changing the rock station to something with less screaming, "Kimiko what is the matter, were so many miles away from home and all you can do is shove you face with popcorn!"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" she snapped shoving another handful in her mouth.

"Kimiko I think that you need to practice meditating," Jack said climbing on the table and crossing his legs.

"No, I don't!" she shot.

Jack fell of the table from how loud the noise was and brushed himself off.

"Kimi get your ass up were going out for dinner," Keiko said turning off the TV and grabbing the popcorn out of her hand.

Kimiko looked annoyed but got up pulling her messy hair out of the bun and putting it back up, "Fine," she said even more annoyed.

They arrived down at a restaurant with high wooden benches. The lights were dimmed and there was a beautiful deck on it. They sat out their and Jack picked up his menu.

"What the hell is this!" he shot at the first name he saw and proceeding down the list.

"Quiche no doubt," Keiko said pointing to it on the menu.

"Yeah," Kimiko agreed, "What are you getting Jack?"

"Hmm," he started, "If I could read any of this bullshit then I'd be able to pick!"

Keiko chuckled to herself, "Try the escargot you'll love it,"

"What is it?" he asked curious.

"It's fantastic!" Kimiko joined in, "Please Jack, get it, we'll have some to but we could never eat it all by ourselves!"

"Okay," he mumbled.

When the waitress came they all ordered. Kimko's eyes drifted as she sipped her clear soda in front of her. She saw one familiar face and spit it out all over Jack.

"Eww," he said grabbing his napkin and getting a giggle or two from Keiko.

"Sorry Jack," she said listening to the brunette sing.

He was on a small platform strumming along. There was a hat sitting to the side for tips. She pulled out a dollar and walked over their. She threw it in and he must have recognized the nail polish because he looked up continuing to play but with a wider smile. The last strum noted he was done.

"Guess who?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Kimiko, I must be psychic," he said, ego full as ever.

"You must," she said.

"Is that the boyfriend over their," he said pointing to the red head still wiping pop off of himself.

She got a kick out of this, "Who? The redhead?!"

"Yeah him," Raimundo said with a slight glare and smirking lips.

"Friend, and may I ask what your doing here?" she said.

"What does it look like?" he said picking up the hat and strumming his guitar.

"Kim!" the girls voice shot.

"Well I better go," Kimiko said shoving her hands in her pocket.

"Yeah, I'll probably see you around again, at least I hope I do!" he said with a smile and proceeded out.

"Okay eww what is that," Jack said gagging as he poked the shell with his fork.

"Try it," Keiko said.

Jack shook his head no, "I don't think so, it looks, eww snails!"

Kimko laughed through her bite of the tender substance.

"You have spinach in your teeth," Jack said making Kimiko pull out a mirror to check.

"Do not!" she stated, "Just eat your snails!"

"No!" he snapped, "What happened to a burger and fries, now we have pie and snails for dinner!"

"Lemon chicken," Keiko said with a smile missing her hometown but took another bite of the substance Jack called pie in front of her.

He looked totally disgusted.

"Jack want some of this?" Keiko asked.

Jack shook his head, "I refuse to eat anything French!"

"So Kimi, who's the cutie?" Keiko asked taking a sip of her pop.

"A guy I met," she said.

"Ooo lala!" Jack said in a girly tone.

"Is that why you were gone so incredibly long earlier?" Keiko asked.

"No!" Kimko said shooting her a glare.

Keiko started to hiccup, "Can I take a guess?" she said between them.

"Go ahead," Kimiko said pulling out her credit card to check the bill.

"Ashton," Keiko stated proudly.

Jack spit out his pop all over Kim's light blue pants.

"Eww," she muttered, "How'd you know?"

"I saw him, he talked to me for a little bit," Keiko said, "Ooo old flames!"

Jack snorted, "With that dick!"

"Hey you two drop it! We have a big day tomorrow and I don't need him on my mind anymore okay!"

"Fine," Keiko sighed.

**Authors Note: Wow I am on a role, two chapters in a week: ) So anyways I can't tell you if it will be a happy or sad ending cause that'll ruin it but I'm thinking on the lines of bitter sweet so don't you won't be disappointed if you like happy ending and you won't be disappointed if you like sad ending! If I didn't have a concert tomorrow I'd promise you another update but I do so we'll see my timing schedule! Piles of stuff this week, I'll be soo busy! If I don't get an update in before Christmas Merry Christmas you all and thank you soo much for reading and reviewing, means a lot! **


	4. Chapter 4 Promise Me!

**Authors Note: sigh sorry I know I posted the other two chapters! Well here's the next chapter! But btw I do not own the music used in this chapter: ) that belongs to The Last Goodnight!**

The next morning the beeping of Kimiko's cell phone awoke her. Keiko was a heavy sleeper, it would take a circus to wake her up, and that's only if their right next to her ear. Kimiko got out of bed, tired and weak and emerged into the bathroom. Her hair was everywhere but she just got undressed and hopped into the shower. When she was done she wrapped a towel in her hair and walked out chucking a pillow at Keiko who replied with a grumble.

"God Keiko!" Kimko said sarcastically well digging through her portfolio.

She pulled out a black and white drawing of a castle like structure located back at her home town. Quite an elegant drawing most would say. She made sure she had them all and they were in order. She threw a pillow once more at her friend until she finally woke up to go take a shower of her own and head down to Clay and Jack's room. She didn't have to go far but it felt like forever.

The tall Texan answered the door his hair dripping with water and his face bright and cheery despite the time.

"Here," she said handing him the portfolio.

"Kay, where's Keiko's?" he muttered.

"She'll be in here in a little bit, she's taking a shower," Kimiko said with a nod.

"Kay, anythin' else?" Clay asked.

"Nope," Kimiko said proceeding down the hallway.

Her stomach started to growl and she realized they had no food. She started to go towards the room at the end of the hall filled with a vending machine. Raimundo sat on a table in their munching on a candy bar and reading over his lyrics. She smiled, he jumped.

"You again?" he said laughing.

"Oh yeah, I guess I'm just everywhere," she said shoving her money in the machine.

"You nervous?" he asked.

"No, I don't have to do anything but sit their and look cute!" she said with a smile.

"You do a hella good job," Raimundo mumbled to himself.

"Huh?" she said.

"Nothing," he said and his cell phone went off playing classical music.

She raised an eyebrow.

"That means someone not worth talking to is calling," he said sending the message to his answering machine and shutting off his phone.

"Oh I see," she said taking a bite of the chocolate in front of her.

"But I should probably get going, my agent, who will have a cow, can you watch me perform?" he asked.

"When, and where?" she asked.

"3:00 PM at the Eiffel tower," he said.

"Yes," she said, "I'll try,"

She flipped her wet hair behind her shoulders and walked out. He muttered a few words as he watched her walk back to her room.

"Ahh!" Keiko screamed as she walked in, "Can you believe it!"

She jumped up and down in front of Kimiko. Kimiko laughed when she saw Jack sitting on Keiko's bed clutching his head.

"Let's go then!" Kimiko said, "I already turned in my portfolio and hopefully you did to,"

Keiko nodded and they both turned to Jack. Jack looked as though he was trying to think but couldn't. He got up from the bed and ran to the door. Keiko smirked and grabbed Kimiko's hand dragging her down the hallway. Jack met up with them outside and they proceeded down the stairs.

"To early to go the competition so shopping is in our book right now," Keiko stated.

"Of course Keiko because we have to look our best," Kimko said turning to Jack since she knew he'd have some sort of an objection.

"No," he said, red hair flowing with his head movment.

"Please Jackkk!" Keiko whined.

"Well I need a dress, if I come out of here without a dress I'll be mad since there is that formal dance or whatever!" Kimiko said running into a tall structured boy since she was facing Keiko.

"Sorry," Kimiko muttered and grabbing the outstretched hand in front of her.

"Hi Kim," he said with a smile.

"Ash.. ton…" she said letting go of his hand really fast and brushing herself off, "You remember Keiko and Jack my friends,"

"Nice to see you," he said with a nod.

Jack mocked him annoyed by his presence.

"Well were going shopping so I have to go," Kimiko said pushing past him.

A tall girl emerged next to him. Ashton was tall but Kimiko was short she was about three inches taller then him. Her figure seemed that she had some sort of eating disorder and her blonde hair could not be more fake. She had yellow green eyes that Kimiko saw lots of red in. She had the bone structure and face to be a supermodel. Kimiko's heart raged with envy when she brought her lips to Ashton's. Her space finally felt limited and she raced for the door. She slammed into yet another person knocking his coffee all over him.

"Sorry," she said in a panicky voice.

"Umm that's totally okay," he said staring at her, his green eyes stitching her heart back in two.

"Raimundo!" she said with a laugh, "Sorry about that, I'm being a total klutz, but give me a break it's early!"

"That's okay I didn't need coffee it'd probably just make me more nervous," he said with a chuckle, "We still one for three?"

"If I can, this is my friend Keiko and my friend Jack," she said introducing the two standing behind her with confused looks.

"Alright, maybe see you then," he said with one of those so perfect smiles that made her, Keiko, and maybe even Jack melt.

11:00 marked the time of them having to go to the judging panel. They didn't have to do anything just stand around and look at all the artwork. Kimiko bit her nails nervously since they were what seemed to be an extra long time at hers.

"He, he snorted," she said to Keiko who was dazing into an art instructor who wasn't far over 20 years of age.

"No Kimiko they didn't, they like it, just stop being such a freak about it, you're amazing!" Keiko said placing her hands on Kimiko's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll take your word, maybe I'm just nervous," she said, "I'm going to take a walk for awhile okay," Kimiko said walking out of the building.

She wandered for hours, slightly lost, but mostly not caring. She had her cell phone gripped tightly in her hand as she walked along a paved sidewalk. She didn't know how she missed it but she did, there was a large structure in front of her. She looked at her cell phone which was 2:57 then up at the sculpture.

"Hmm, talk about destiny," she mumbled to herself.

The brunette had his hair free as usual; his normal t-shirt had been replaced by a polo and his khakis with a faded pair of denim jeans. She stood straight as a bored and listened to the sweet vocals and meaning of his song.

_This is the clock upon the wall  
This is the story of us all  
This is the first sound of a newborn child,  
Before he starts to crawl  
This is the war that's never won  
This is a soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone,  
Praying for her son _

_[Chorus__  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be _

There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab,  
Just waiting for the call  
This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside  
I'm high up and dry

_[Chorus_

Confess to me, every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you believed  
Confess to me, all that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me

We are the boxers in the ring  
We are the bells that never sing  
There is a title we can't win no matter  
How hard we might swing 

When he got down she couldn't believe it, her eyes were glazed over and if someone was telling her the biggest secret ever she wouldn't be able to comprehend it. He walked down the stairway and over to her. He had obviously seen her their since he had this giddy smile on his face.

"Kimiko!" he smiled.

"Raimundo, that was amazing…" that's all she was able to get out because before she knew it her arms were around his neck.

"Well thank you, I should write more songs!" he said with a laugh slipping his hands down her waist, "Walk back with me I don't get results till tomorrow!"

"Okay," she said smiling.

"So how did your art show go?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know, I left early well they were looking at my piece, I couldn't take it!" she said scrunching her hair up and making a pulling out motion.

"Oh, I see nervous! You'll do great I saw it before I left, it was fantastic," he said hands flying everywhere to prove his enthusiasm.

She chuckled as they arrived in the front steps, "See you later," she said pointing to where Keiko was waving her over.

"Promise?" he said holding a serious gaze.

"Promise," she said.

She ran over to where Keiko was, "Party, tonight in the ballroom, all artists, shopping since we don't get results till tomorrow, lets go!" Keiko said pulling her along.

Kimiko followed her daze still on the shifting brunette.

**Authors Note: OMG i have a feeling this story will be longer then my others, oh well been trying to crack 20 chapters here for the past like 7-9 months, btw that's since i started fanfiction! I know I know i tried to update sooner but I was so busy it was unbeliveable, so here it is plus hello christmas vaca so i'll try to update as much as possible, well happy holidays everyone, pretty please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5 It's the Beginning Of An End

"Keiko this is not going to work!" Kimiko said coming out of her dressing room in a black cocktail dress.

"Hmm, well then try this one!" Keiko said nodding and throwing her a light blue dress.

"Whatever, I'll just buy it, not like this is going to be a big thing anyways!" Kimiko said changing out of her dress and putting her skirt back on.

"Be boring," Keiko said flipping her hair.

"I'm nothing like you, I cannot get any guy I want!" Kimiko said, "So why bother,"

"I can't get everyone," Keiko said, "Well at least not the guy I want,"

Kimiko pretended like she didn't hear her and threw the dress on the counter pulling out a credit card.

"So okay spill it, who this brunette who's been like stalking you!?" Keiko asked

"He's not stalking me, his name is Raimundo and he though I was spying on him the first time I met him that's all.. We communicate like normal human beings something I don't get to witness much!" Kimko said monitoring her expression.

"Ooo la la!" Keiko said with a smirk.

Kimiko through her hands up in defense, "Umm hello!?" she said, "I am not a little slut like you are! And eww you sound like Jack, besides you've asked me this one gazillion times!"

Keiko put her hand on her hips, "No your just not assertive like me and plus you don't give me the answer I want so I must keep asking till you just straight forward tell me Kimi's got a crush on him!"

"But I don- Hi," she said turning around realizing she just ran into someone.

"Kimiko, So we meet again!"

It was Ashton, she kind of smirked, "Oh yeah, small.. town," she started.

"Country," Keiko corrected.

"What she said," Kimiko said pointing to the girl behind her.

He chuckled, "Just as cute as I remember!"

"What happened, your little friend dump ya for someone who was actually suitable for her age group?" Keiko said with a smirk.

"Ha, Ha if you must know were still together in fact I'm supposed to be meeting her for coffee right now, lovely visiting with you both," he said winking at Kimiko and walking away.

"I hate him!" Kimiko stammered as he walked away.

"Me too," a guys voice greeted behind her.

"Raimundo!" she smirked.

"Of course, I pop up everywhere!"

"How do you know Ashton?" Kimiko asked curiously.

"Cousin," Raimundo sighed.

"What?" Kimiko said.

"Yup, he's the little dork but his mom and dad love me so dragging him to Paris was their idea of supporting me!" Raimundo shrugged.

Keiko made a slit throat motion at Jack who had also walked up behind and was about to say something.

"Oh, well Keiko and Jack await, I'm guessing I'll see you again though," Kimiko said with a nod and wandered away.

As soon as they were at a safe distance Kimiko turned to the two of them.

"No fucking way!" she shot.

"Kimiko, he may not be a dick even though Ashton was!" Jack said emphasizing his words with his hands.

"Whatever!" Kimiko said, "He was so perfect,"

"Come on Kimiko, he likes you it's obvious now let's go get ready," Keiko said pulling the girl along which was not an easy task.

Jack stammered behind trying to keep at a good pace with them.

Jack planted himself on Keiko's bed, hands behind his head and eyes shut. Keiko and Kimiko grabbed their attire and headed for the bathroom. Kimiko sat in a lotus form on the counter next to the sink mumbling curse words to herself well Keiko curled her hair making perfect spirals.

"Relax Kimiko and start getting ready," Keiko said staring at her.

"No," Kimiko said, "This is so pointless!"

"Please, I'll love you forever," Keiko said applying hairspray.

"No!" Kimiko shot.

"Pleeaassee," Keiko whined.

"God what is it going to take for you to shut up," Kimiko said opening one eye.

"Go tonight!" Keiko said with a smile.

"I don't have to go anywhere tomorrow and you have to shut up for the rest of the night!" Kimiko said, "Deal?"

"Deal!" Keiko said smirking.

Kimiko grabbed her own curling iron and did a carefree job at her hair. It ended up in loose curls which made it look wavier. She slid on her light blue cocktail dress which Keiko had so carelessly thrown in her hands. It didn't fit her so bad, it was a light blue but vibrant with a ribbon going under the chest and asymmetrical ends with ruffles. It kind of fascinated her how much was going on in the dress and it still didn't look gawdy.

Kimiko walked out first throwing her bag at him and shoving the curling iron back into her other one.

"Ah don't you look pretty," Jack said his eyes staring at Kimiko with a slight smirk forming on his lips.

"Go home Jack, go home," Kimiko said giving him a stern look and pointing towards the door.

Jack smiled but his smile turned to a dropped mouth.

**Authors Note: Ack! I'm sorry this has been sitting on my desktop for awhile just havn't got around to putting it up! and man! is it just me or are these getting shorter and shorter?! Bam next one has to be 2000 words otherwise I will just no, well maybe not because I have my ideas in mind but this just comes so naturally this story does! Muhaha reviews are loved and hope you all had a wonderful holiday and hope your new years fabulous to if i don't get an update in before then!**


	6. Chapter 6 life really sucks

Keiko stood before him, "So Jack what do you think,"

"Your gorgeous," he said in a seductive tone.

Kimiko fell on the ground laughing between her breaths she managed to get out, "God Jack your such a dork!"

Keiko glared at her, "I think he's sweet," and she kissed his cheek.

"Whatever," Kimiko said regaining the strength to stand.

Jack's cheeks went back to the original shade they were and they proceeded off. Kimiko walked in, it was bright and elegant. Lucky for her though she didn't have a short attention span and was bored by it after a millisecond. Jack and Keiko on the other hand were hand in hand already. She made a fake gagging noise to herself as she watched them waltz around.

"What? Not a dancer?" a familiar voice said behind her.

She spun around, "You are everywhere aren't you?"

"But I'm not a stalker just a person who follows you," he said face turning bright.

"Well, I guess their two totally different things," Kimiko said with a nod.

"Let's go!" he said with a smirk.

"Let's go where?" she asked the brunette.

"Out their," Raimundo said pointing to the dance floor.

"I don't play that game," Kimiko said staring out at all the people who were actually very talented dancers.

"Okay it's the box step not brain surgery," Raimundo said reassuringly.

"No then you have to get the turn in and the spins and the hesitations and no!" she said shaking her head.

"Well I lead so all you have to do is follow," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Bu- Bu- No," she said but was being pulled away.

Raimundo placed his hand on her lower back and brought his foot forward jolting her back.

"See your good at this," he said putting her into a turn.

"No, but hey did you get any word yet?" she said changing the subject.

"Huh?" he asked.

"On your singing!" she said with a giggle.

"Oh that, well no, they have to take awhile to ponder my wonderfulness," he said with a smirk.

She laughed, "I see,"

"And you," he asked spinning her under his arm.

"Well let's see, not till tomorrow, and then we have to go into another round if we make it!"

"Oh I get it, so this isn't our last night together," he said smiling.

"I hope not," she said.

"Hey I want to show you something," he said dragging her off and outside of the building.

They walked amongst the streets for awhile until they arrived at a garden. Small lights trimmed around it to show the colors even at the darkest time of day and a fountain sat in the middle of it all. Benches surrounded the fountain and a little pond off to the side. It wasn't small either, it was huge. Strangely it looked like a golf course with the short trimmed grass and all the plants around it.

"Wow," she said feeling her hand slip into his.

"Yeah, I discovered it yesterday," he said, "I get Closter phobic," he said with a smirk.

"Oh I see," she said nodding her head up and down.

"So wondering," he started, "How do you feel about me?"

"Well I've known your for a couple of days how to do you expect me to feel about you?" she asked raising and eyebrow.

"I don't know, all I know is how I feel about you," he said grabbing her other hand so both hands were grasped together and they were facing each other.

"Raimundo," she said staring up, "I can't answer that, your related to my ex boyfriend who I just saw for the first time in like three years and I've known you for like three days and you thi-, okay," she said letting her anger drift well she planted her lips on his.

After pulling away from each other he piped up, "That's what I thought,"

"This is perfect," she said.

"No you are perfect," he said.

She laughed, "I've never fallen in love that fast,"

"It's kind of like love at first sight," he said.

"Wow you believe in that crap?!" she asked.

"Not until two-three days ago," he said with a smirk.

"You're so cheesy," she said slightly pushing him to the side.

"Hey!" he said.

"I'm just kidding," she said going in for another kiss.

Raimundo's cell phone went off though and he flipped it open, "Hello?" he asked very irritated by the interruption.

"Raimundo my little buddy, guess what?" a man's voice asked.

"What?" Raimundo asked, his facial expression glowing.

"You are going to be the opening act at the Hotel tomorrow night, big show, big people, big record labels, chow!" the voice said with a click.

"Holy shit," Raimundo said with glee.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"I got a, I get to sing tomorrow! In front of record labels, this is soo cool!" he said.

Kimiko smiled, "I'm happy for you," she said with total sincerity.

"Thanks, I think I should get you back to the hotel, I saw that blonde guy walking with your redheaded friend and I would not want to get on his bad side," Raimundo shuttered.

Kimiko laughed, "Alright let's go,"

The sun rose blinding Kimiko who pulled her pillow out and covered it.

"Kimiko!" Keiko screamed in her ear.

Kimiko rolled over on her stomach, "What?" she asked sternly.

"Where were you last night?" Keiko asked shaking the girl.

"I don't know," Kimiko muttered and got out from her bed yawning.

"Well, that's not important I guess," Keiko said rolling her eyes.

"What, time is it?" Kimiko asked.

"It's like 1:00," Keiko said.

Kimiko was wide awake then, "You let me sleep that long!"

She grabbed a dirty pair or jeans from the ground and ran to the bathroom tripping over her own two feet. Kimiko threw her hair up into a ponytail and ran out of the room. She lapped her floor then went down to the lobby in hopes of seeing Raimundo.

"Damn karma, you can't look for him, he has to come to you!" she muttered to herself.

"Damn what?" a voice said behind her.

She turned around with high hopes but was only brought down.

"Ashton, what?" Kimiko asked not amused by his presence.

"Hey cut me a break Kimiko," he said defending.

"I'm sorry, have you seen your cousin?" she asked.

"Raimundo?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah,"

"Oh you didn't know he left with his agent, he got an offer, their going to turn him into a celebrity," Ashton said, hand movements in tact.

"Just like that, he came and gone, but he wasn't supposed to perform till tonight!" Kimiko said her face looking sad.

"Good things can happen Kim, that's one of them, he's living his life in stardom now, be happy for him. But he did want me to send you a message, he's glad he met you and is sorry about not telling you about his other girlfriend." Ashton said nodding his head up and down.

"What?" she said piercing her eyes at Ashtons.

"Of course, how did you think he got you to fall for him so fast, Raimundo the charmer…" Ashton said nodding.

Kimiko's hand clenched into a fist, "Your kidding me right?"

"Nope, sorry Kimiko," Ashton said with actual sincerity.

Kimiko let out a loud sigh followed by a frown.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't you and I go out for a walk," Ashton said grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"No you don't get it I really gotta talk to her," Raimundo said dialing in Kimiko's number in his cell phone.

His agent pulled it away form him again, "No time Rai your famous now ignore the little people,"

Raimundo sighed and slipped his now empty hand down his thigh and rested it on his knee.

**Authors Note: woo long chapter, so I think… anyways… I'm sorry I was slacking again! I updated though I'll try to go faster this time, possibly Saturday… no promises though! Okay so please review and like said I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	7. Chapter 7 Stupid Blondes

Raimundo smiled and pulled out his notebook. He grabbed a pen from the desk aside him and begin jotting stuff down. 

"What, what is that?" his agent asked pulling the notebook away from him.

"Stop!" Raimundo said reaching for it but getting it snatched away.

"I- I like it," his agent said smiling, "Inspiration came to me my boy, you will be the hottest thing to hit this world,"

Raimundo chuckled, maybe he would enjoy this.

"I'm sorry about Raimundo, Kimiko," Ashton said sounding sincere.

"Sorry from you doesn't take back what he did," she muttered.

"I know but you look really upset… I feel bad…" he said noticing that this was partially his fault.

"It's- I'm, everything will be okay... now," she said smiling realizing just how cute Ashton really was.

He smiled back at her, "Well if you want to catch a bite to eat I see a normal restaurant up ahead maybe grab some pizza or something," he stated.

She smiled, "Yeah let's go," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

They walked up to the building opening the doors and seeing the sign that said please seat yourself. They sat down at a two person booth grabbing the menu from behind the parmesan cheese and red peppers.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Ashton asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Umm why don't we just be boring and get cheese?" she said in a questioning state.

"Good idea," he said, his brown hair covering his eyes.

"Ashton, I'm glad you're coming back," she said unexpectedly.

He smiled, "Really? I got the vibe you hated me.."

"I don't, you just showed me reality in a harsher way that's all," she said, "and I didn't take it well, my fault in the end,"

She was giving into his evil tempting side almost two easily. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth but she couldn't stop herself either.

"Oh, well I've changed, promise in tact," he said.

She noticed how flawless his tan was even though he probably had gotten little to no tan well they were here.

"Damn," she thought to herself, "I'm crushing on the guy I never wanted to talk to again and I cannot find anything bad about him,"

"Hey since, were on good terms again, does this mean this is kind of, just maybe," he said his cheeks turning a mild shade of pink.

"That it's a date?" she finished for him.

"Yeah," he said not being able to wipe the smile from his face.

"I guess it probably does," she said.

"I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel, I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real," Raimundo sang for about the 25th time in the past hour, "The needle- can I just be done!"

"No Raimundo you need to, this needs to,.. perfect!" the bald man stated.

Raimundo sighed, "Guess what? It's only getting annoying!"

"I know and you probably hate me, but I'm gonna make you famous so just work with me,"

Raimundo mumbled something UN hearable to human ears.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Raimundo said in an annoyed tone.

"Listen everyone you met, or you knew, their dead, they went to an edge of a volcanoes and fell in, their corpse are burning as we speak so just, just forget about them!" he said and all Raimundo noticed was that this guy had a lisp.

He buried his head in his hands wiping at his eyes trying to wake himself up. His mental images only flashed back to Kimiko and his stomach turned and turned. His palms turned clammy and cold but his forehead was sweating.

"Dammit!" he mumbled.

After they were all done Kimiko grabbed Ashton's hand and led him outside. The day that was once sunny was now foggy and a little cold. She smiled though because for her situation at the moment the weather fit. Ashton smiled to, because he was spending the day with Kimiko.

"What do you want to do?" he asked pointing one finger back to the hotel and the other to a row of tall buildings leading probably no where.

She pointed the way of the buildings, "Let's get lost," she said starting to walk.

He chuckled and ran up along side her. He grabbed her hand that was hanging rather closely to his. It seemed like she was calling for him, she to herself seemed needy for someone and if Keiko and Jack weren't their then why not take advantage of this opportunity.

"What way do we go?" he asked her and she hadn't even noticed they could turn left right or keep going straight.

"Let's go straight, let's just keep going…" she said grasping his hand a bit tighter.

He let go, "I can't do this,"

"What?" she asked.

"I feel guilty," he said.

She raised an eyebrow, "Because I did something to you and now your falling right back into me and I mean- I don't really know if this is so good,"

"Listen, I think I know what I want and what I don't, right now I want one thing," she said leaning in closer to him, "You," she said thinking about Raimundo and how they looked totally alike just different colored hair and eyes. It was crazy. She planted her lips on his and wrapped her hands around his neck. It almost felt like it had the night before. She pulled away cheeks crimson but something in her mind was doing it. If it wasn't for him still in her arms she wouldn't have even noticed he was there.

Her eyes were twinkling as her the same familiar face kept popping up in her head. It was like an uncontrollable disease but with good side affects. Ashton smiled at her and she finally paid full attention to him. She brushed her lips with her hands and put a slight smile on her face.

-

"Listen up though, this won't be easy," his agent noted.

"I know," Raimundo pondered.

"But like said this song revolves around a girl, so we have to get you one of those,"

"I have one in mind!" Raimundo said quickly.

"Not that little black haired chick you hung, note I say HUNG out with, someone smoking hot, I got someone in mind!" his agent said with a smile.

Raimundo sighed and leaned back into his seat, "But this song isn't about the girl you have in mind, it's about Kimiko,"

"Not anymore,"

"Maybe being a celebrity isn't worth it then!" Raimundo piped standing up and towering an inch over the man.

"Christina," he said.

Raimundo caught a glimpse of platinum blonde hair. It was long, almost half way down her back. She was about the height of Kimiko had been and had the same blue eyes. Her face was different though, something he didn't like about it. She kind of reminded him of a bird but all in all any other guy would be head over head for her. He perked up though because she was slightly attractive.

"So.." his agent pondered.

What was he supposed to say, the girl was standing right in front of him, "She's…. nice…" he said feeling like he was talking about an article of clothing or something.

"Nice?" his agent asked.

"I mean cute, very attractive," Raimundo said standing up to the girl and holding a hand out.

She smiled and wrapped her arms under his shoulders, letting them drape around his neck. She smelled 'fruity' in the good way and her teeth couldn't be more fake. She probably had a fake tan to as he looked at her. His agent winked at him and slipped a hundred dollar bill in his jean pocket. Raimundo smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi I'm Chirstina, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said with sincerity.

"Well I am Raimundo,"

"Yeah, yeah, and we need to talk about this music video," he said.

"I say we land tonight, go to a recording studio tomorrow, you sing it we modify it, you two socialize a bit, then voila! A masterpiece,"

"Perfect," Raimundo said.

"Juicy," Christina said.

"Isn't she a doll?" his agent asked.

Raimundo just nodded.

**Authors Note: Sorry.. I know it was short!! I just don't want to make it like obnoxiously long plus I'm not supposed to be on the computer! Oh and I know I'm sorry that I didn't update when I said I probably would, turns out your inspiration can go straight down the tubes maybe on Wed. I will though, no guarantees! Well reviews are loved:)**


	8. Chapter 8 Alone and Upset

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the song hero/heroine by boys like girls but it fits so I'm using it :)!**

She put on a smile letting the botox in her lips stick out and the bright pink lipstick sparkle. Raimundo licked his lips. For 5 minutes he had forgot what had mattered most and now he didn't really care. Life was going to work out just fine.

"So.." Ashton said grabbing hold of her hand.

The pink danced along her cheeks, "So…"

"I was wondering, do you still have feelings for Raimundo?"

"Ashton why do you worry about stuff like that," she said trying to hide her true feelings.

He let go of her hand and stood still, "You don't have anything for me, I'm being used," he said.

She frowned, "I swear Ashton your not, your everything I want it's just a little weird to get back into the thought of us that's all," she lied.

"Okay, I guess I understand," he said with a sigh.

"Listen," she said grabbing both of his hands and standing in front of him, "Let's go back to m- your hotel room,"

"I'd love to, but I can't, I gotta go visit some schmooze with my parents in like a half an hour, call ya later though okay!" he said kissing her cheek and walking away.

She crossed her arms as he walked away. She sat on the curbside and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Keiko?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah what's umm up," Keiko said.

"I wanna go home," Kimiko whined.

"Oh hon what happened?" Keiko asked.

"Well I'm such a terrible person,"

"Did you, you didn't!" Keiko said.

"Oh my god I kissed Ashton okay!"

"Your ex? What's so bad about that, I always thought he was pretty hot," Keiko said.

"I like Raimundo, I know he'll come back, I have a feeling, I'm like using Ashton though,"

"Kimiko get your ass back here and we'll discuss it then," and with that Keiko hung up.

-

"Raimundo fabulous pants, fabulous hair, fabulous make up,"

"Make up?" Raimundo asked opening his eyes.

"Oopsies," his agent said, "You look.."

"Fabulous?" Raimundo said.

"Perfect my boy!"

Raimundo laughed.

"How do I look," Christina asked walking out hands in the air and body turned partially sideways.

Raimundo's eyes popped out of his head and his heart leaped from his chest, "I love you, I mean I love it!" he mumbled.

She giggled.

"Now you two let's jazz this up, are you comfortable with each other,"

They both nodded.

"Well good now we are off to the rerecording studio we have a big day, night, next day ahead of us!"

"Hi Keiko," Kimiko said flopping down sideways on the bed and curling herself up into a ball.

"Do you really think that Raimundo is going to walk back into your life?" Keiko snapped.

"Yes, he and I were meant for each other!"

"Don't be so arrogant Kimiko he's out their on his own and becoming a musician he doesn't want some petty girl he met on his musical vacation to ever be in his life again so get over that dream!"

Keiko was laying down the facts. She was laying them down hard and painfully. The words made Kimiko tear up but she didn't dare cry.

"How can you even love someone if you've known them for like two days, it's a crush, and your getting crushed, get over it and move on with a life that will come true, you had no future with him!"

"Keiko just shut up!" Kimiko said standing up.

Keiko gave her a blank stare.

"You're the one who's always giving me this shit that I can accomplish anything what the fuck gives?!"

"I'm actually telling you the truth now!"

"So what you were lying to me before, and I'm the arrogant one!"

"Well you should have known! You're whining because he left and yet you have Ashton too! Get with it Kimiko you can't have your cake and eat it to!"

"I always have before, I finally find something special to me and of course I get the short end of the stick!"

"Well get used to it because life sucks!"

"No Keiko you suck, you have a great life, you've never had the true feeling of love because your to afraid of it and your trying to tell me how to live my life,"

'I- I-" Keiko stuttered, "Actually I have a serious boyfriend right now!"

"Nice job telling me, god you can be such a bitch sometimes!"

"Ditto! I'm going to go see Jack!" Keiko snapped and stormed from the room.

Kimiko sat down in one of the chairs in the corner of the room and pulled her knees up to her chest. Resting her head between her knees she tried to cry, but nothing happened. She looked up and squinted through the window. Biting her bottom lip she wondered if she should go ahead and apologize to Keiko or just sit here and wait for nothing, till this trip was done, but that didn't mean Ashton was going to go away. Nope not at all, he was going to follow her all the way back home and attend her school and all of that. Damn did he irritate her sometimes but she knew this was all she had for now. No best friend, no more Raimundo, she didn't even have Jack any longer. She rested her head in against the arm of the chair and fell asleep.

-

"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine," Raimundo sang, his voice sounding mildly off-key with this being about the four hundredth time he's sang that part today.

"Rai your fading on me!" his agent said.

Raimundo sat on the stool and took his headphones off, "Sorry, but I can't do this, can I take a break?" he asked wiping some sweat from his forehead.

"Sure whatever, but your gonna have a hell of a lot of work to do when we get back, take an hour," his agent said getting up and leaving.

Raimundo stood up and pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. Looking around he scrolled down the numbers. It was brand new and his agent had picked the contacts.

"Dammit," he muttered noticing he had failed to take Kimiko and put her on their.

"Baby, just forget about her!" a voice said from behind him.

"Cristina." Raimundo said.

"Yeah, and your with this," she said motioning her hand up and down, "Not that," she said rubbing his hair.

He nodded and his eyes drifted to the floor, "Sure.." he mumbled swatting her hand away.

She swore under her breath, "Listen," she said perking up again knowing she was getting paid for this.

"No, Christina, just break means alone,"

"Fine," she said rubbing her hand along his back, "I'll talk to you later then,"

She walked off to find D.J **(A/N: okay don't know if I named the agent but that's his name now, and for the rest of the story!)** He was sitting in a black leather chair, palm pilot in hand.

"Hey Christy why aren't you with him!" D.J asked very annoyed.

"He's being an ass you owe me double," she muttered.

"No I don't," he said with a chuckle, "Your already getting paid more then Raimundo, that gullible naïve child, he has no idea,"

She chuckled, "I know but he's so eww.." she muttered.

"I know, but babe you'll get through this, now run along and go by yourself a new juicy couture bag or whatever the hell you by with all the money you have,"

She smirked and walked off, her stiletto heels clicking on the wooden floors.

**Authors Note: First off, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, writers block which leads me to my second apology, sorry that chapter totally sucked.. and my third, sorry for the language, but it fit, I had to use it! So hope you bear with me till I'm able to gather my thoughts and write the next chapter… please review and I will try my hardest to update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9 I'm Gone, and I'm Done!

Kimiko woke up, glancing out her window the sun was no longer up. She glanced at her alarm clock which read 3:21. She smirked when she noticed Keiko had not come back. Grabbing her cell phone from the table next to her she dialed her fathers cell phone number. 

"Wha?" The voice on the other line said.

"Daddy," Kimiko said her voice sweet and sincere.

"What are you doing calling me at this time of morning, or night, or whatever," he mumbled his voice groggy from just waking up.

"Well I really wanna go home, so I need a plane ticket like A.S.A.P," she stated.

"Why?"

"Long story! Can you get me one or not?"

"Yeah I guess give me like a couple minutes," he said and she heard clanking and clumping coming from his side of the line.

After about five minutes he started talking again, "Okay theirs one that leaves at 5:00, it is about 3:30, your going to have to get moving.."

She smiled, "Alright, love you bye," she said and with that threw her phone on her bed and began finding everything that was hers and placing it in her bag.

The job took a half an hour, it was a new record. She grabbed her suitcase and swung her duffle bag around her shoulder. She threw her cell phone in her purse and grabbed that too. She ran until she found the room she was looking for. She knocked on it until she heard someone stumble out of bed. The black haired boy arrived at the door, his eyes were half shut until he saw her.

"Hey," he said motioning for her to come in.

"I'm sorry about this, but I had to tell you that I'm umm leaving,"

He looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah well I can't be here I'm going home, at 5:00 this morning to be précised,"

"So wait I'm stuck here till my parents decide they want to get the hell out of here with no one!"

"You can come with," she shrugged.

He raised an eyebrow, "Nah, I don't think you want me their,"

"Ashton what the hell?" she muttered, "Listen if you come with you can stay at my place, my fathers got a business trip starting tomorrow his flight leaves when mine arrives so we'd have the house all to ourselves your parents, well, I know them, their not that crazy about you," she said with a chuckle.

He laughed; "You talked me into it," with that he threw his shirt on and placed the two pairs of jeans he had lying on the floor in his bag.

She grabbed a pen and begin jotting down a quick note on a pad of paper but when realizing she decided she mine as well let Keiko and Jack and even Clay suffer over loosing her.

--

"Hey do you have my old cell?" Raimundo asked D.J. as he munched on a salad.

"Of course I don't have that piece of shit, now Raimundo eat a salad like a sophisticated human being" D.J ordered.

Raimundo dropped his fork, "Why didn't you put Kimiko's number in my new phone?"

"Because you my man are a somebody but she, she's a nobody," he sighed.

"You know who her father is don't you?" Raimundo said trying to state she was probably more of a somebody then him.

D.J's eyes narrowed, "Toshiro.. oh yeah I know him, he's nothing, a bug that was squashed by power," he muttered.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

"None of my clients will even mention anything to do with him around me especially his daughter! Got it?"

Raimundo nodded and picked up his fork to eat again. D.J. flipped through an Elle magazine that he had bought earlier. Raimundo's eyes glistened as he got an idea.

"Hey I have an idea, let's go work on my album, the sooner I finish that the sooner I can go on tour and that's when the money starts to pour in," Raimundo said.

"Done," D.J. said.

"Huh?" Raimundo asked curious to know what he was talking about.

"Your album is finished, it hit's the market next week, and for your tour well that starts as soon as you make platinum so maybe a month or so,"

"How is my album finished if I did nothing?" Raimundo asked.

"Well, your famous, theirs a little thing called lip syncing, your voice, not so great, the voice we made yours into now that's hot!" he said flipping a page in his magazine.

Raimundo's face rushed red with anger and he tried to get up.

"Hey umm you have to go promote your CD on live television today," D.J said finally looking up.

"Just get the fake me to do that," Raimundo mimicked.

"Rai, this, you'll get used to it, okay lighten up, theirs a misuse on your speed dial call her up, and relax,"

Raimundo sighed and walked away. A smile crossed his face though when he noticed that his cousin's phone number was still plastered on his cell phone. He quickly pulled it out and called it.

"Hello," an annoyed voice on the other line said.

"Hey Ash, what is up?" Raimundo asked.

"I hate you," he stated.

Raimundo laughed, "Nice to talk to you to, now is Kimiko their by you,"

"Raimundo you dipshit, it is about 4:30 in the morning here," he said even though she was sitting in a chair about 20 feet away from him.

"Oh yeah, well can you tell her I called… please?" Raimundo asked.

Ashton sighed, "Yeah whatever, you done?"

"Yeah that's all," Raimundo said hanging up.

"Rai," a high pitched squealing voice said from behind him.

His hand shot up to his forehead, "Christina go away,"

"Raimundo you have to go now!" she muttered.

"Fine, whatever,"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

He was stubborn so he pulled back, the stronger one of the two won and Raimundo was soon at the studio getting his hair fluffed and face tanned. A frown spread across his lips.

"Now Raimundo, I suggest you know everything your supposed to say,"

Raimundo crossed his arms, "I don't know why doesn't a computer do all of this for me?" Raimundo whined.

"It will, just look behind everyone and their will be a screen with the words popping up on it so all you have to do is read what it says, laugh when it says laugh, blah blah,"

Raimundo sighed.

"I know you hate it now but trust me you'll get used to it," and with that D.J. slipped a one-hundred dollar bill in Raimundo's sweatshirt pocket.

This made him smile, "Oh I see what this business is all about,"

"Do what I tell you and those will soon add up," D.J said with a wink and began to stroll off.

Raimundo walked on after hearing applause and saw a plump lady with short brown hair sitting in a red chair. He sat down on the beige leather couch next to his agent who had a smile and his eyes to glanced at the screen with moving words. Raimundo sat down with a smile and glanced at the lady.

"Hello Raimundo," she said.

"Hey," he said with more cheers erupting from the crowd.

His agent nudged him and he glanced at the screen.

"I mean hello, how are you?" he said emphasizing his words.

"I am grand so tell me a bit about you, as an up incoming celebrity we all wanna know the detz,"

_Did she just say detz? His mind wondered._

"Umm yeah," he said reading and he flipped his hair just as told, "Full name Raimundo Pedrosa," he raised his eyebrows in a seductive motion, "I just turned 15 a few months back, grew up in brazil and have been writing songs most of my life what more can I tell you?"

The host snorted , "well tell us about your album?"

He scratched his head, "Where to start, it's got upbeat positive lyrics with a rock alternative twist, in Hollywood form, it's a masterpiece.."

"Do you have any regrets with becoming a celebrity such as leaving friends and family behind or any of that?"

His smiled faded, "None at all.. I wouldn't change anything that I've become.." he smiled again.

"Alright we'll be back with more after the commercial,"

-

"Ahh!" Kimiko screamed later that night well sitting alone in her bedroom.

The pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream was tucked inside her cross legs and the spoon dangling in her hand. She held the remote in the other. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was watch her favorite talk show that she had recorded and this is what she comes back to. Her face was red with anger and she grabbed her cell phone from her end table. Upset she realized that she had pissed off everyone in her life except for Ashton and she really didn't want to talk to him. Sighing she shut the TV off and rested her head on her pillow.

-

Keiko stretched her arms. She noticed another set wrapped snuggly around her waist. She smiled and rested her hands on his. His eyes drifted open slowly and he unwrapped them.

"Morning," he muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Ditto," Keiko said noticing that Jack's red hair was rather flat, "I'll be back, I should go check on Kimiko,"

She slipped on a pair of flip flops and walked slowly down the hallway. Her steps were silent as she emerged to her room. Sliding her card into the slot the green light flashed and she stepped into the hotel room. It was empty. Kimiko's bed was made perfectly and her bags nowhere in sight. Keiko saw no note or memo that she had left though. Her mouth dropped wide open. She bolted out of the room and down to Jack's yet again.

"She's gone!" she said distinctly.

"What?" Jack asked.

"She up and left!" Keiko said dazed by what she had just seen.

"Keiko huh?" Jack said still tired.

"Kimiko took her bags and left, as in she's not living with me any longer,"

"Oh Keiko she's probably just in that boys room, I'm sure she didn't leave for good," Jack said reassuring.

"Jack honestly, it's Kimko!" she snapped.

Jack scratched his chin, "Your right she's probably back at home as we speak."

"Why the hell would she do that?" Keiko said wiping a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because your mad at her, that other guy left her, and she was having no fun, come on wouldn't you leave to?" Jack said.

"No!" Keiko huffed crossing her arms.

"Come on Keiko, don't lie, I know you!" Jack said with a firm smirk.

"Okay so maybe I would but that gives her no excuse,"

"Yeah it does, Keiko she's old enough, if your worried call her!"

"Okay.. I will," Keiko said grabbing her cell phone from her sweatshirt pocket.

**Authors Note: OMG! I am soo soooo sorry for taking so incredibly long to update, this has been on my computer for the longest amount of time I just, i've been busy, and i'm really really sorry! I owe you guys and gals! Anyways, I was getting really bored but i think being away from the story helped me so you know what i don't like to drag but guess what, i want over 13 chapters for one of my stories! so reviews are gladly appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10 Why not?

Kimiko's phone went off, she reached around on her end table to grab it, the bright screen of her laptop sitting on her lap.

"Hello?" she asked strangely annoyed when she had no idea who was even calling.

Keiko blanked for a second, "Oh um… hey…"

"What?" Kimiko asked taking a bite of her ice cream.

"Where the fuck are you?" Keiko asked extremely angry.

"I left, not like you even want me there!" Kimiko muttered, "Besides I have to go, me and my boyfriend are going to go do things!"

"Oh whatever Kimi, I miss you, don't be a bitch!" Keiko whined, "I'm sorry!"

Kimiko froze, "I'm sorry too,"

"So you're coming back then right?" Keiko asked overzealously.

"No, it'll be over in a week we'll see each other then!" Kimiko said, "But call me with everything that happens and I'll call you, don't worry about the time, we all know I sleep for about 3 hours at home!"

"Okay, toodles!" Keiko said.

"Chow," Kimiko muttered and hung up.

"Phew," Raimundo sighed as soon as he was off air.

His forehead was perspiring and he seemed rather shaken.

"What's the matter with you dude?" his agent asked taking a bite from a muffin that he held in his hand.

"Nothing, really.. just tired.." Raimundo said.

"Ah, well wake up, hello parties, god you need to get used to like a 2 hour nap every other day!"

Raimundo muttered many curse words under his breath before sitting down. The circles under his eyes were at least an inch long by now, and that was only at their shortest point. Of course camera's could get rid of that and make up.

"Raimundo darling!" a shrieking voice squealed

"Oh looks it's the she devil who walks among me," Raimundo whispered.

"Oh yeah, I'm a devil, your personal one at that," she said sitting down next to him and intertwining their fingers together.

He smirked, "You know,"

"Huh?" she said.

"Chris, you're a huge bitch, we all know you've gotten over 20 face lifts done… in the past week… and you have very manly leg's, have you ever heard of jeans?" Raimundo said caressing her hand.

She looked offended, "Fine, then it's over!" she said.

"Oh but then you have no money coming in," he said turning his head.

"How do you kno- ugh!" she squealed.

"Yeah, life's a bitch, get used to it!" he snapped looking rather upset.

"You should of known someone like you, poor, no talent, ugly, and wimpy could never get someone like this without money being thrown in," Christina said in his face motioning her hand up and down on her body.

"Umm do you mean a good for nothing whore, who thinks way to much of herself because she got a sex change and can cover it up with make up?" Raimundo said raising an eyebrow.

"That's not fair!" she screamed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Raimundo said.

"Go back to the little black haired scrawny rat looking girl that you say you care about but she's just another girl that's using you because that's all you'll ever be good for!" she said and stomped off.

That him like a slap in the face, because what she had just spat was partially true. So he thought, maybe Kimiko was just with Ashton for other reasons but Raimundo had no clue what to think anymore.

"Hey kid, I'll find you another, who's probably a hell of a lot cheaper then her," D.J. pondered.

"No I do not want another one, I don't want anything, I want to go home!" Raimundo said his voice shaky.

"Raimundo, darlin, no you don't! Your gonna be big!"

"No," he said and stormed off.

"So.." Jack said, his eyes wide.

"So, were friends again, have you never met best friends?" Keiko said acting like nothing had happened.

"Well no shit, but is she coming back!"

"Nope," Keiko said but in a mildly happy tone.

"Huh? And your glad?" Jack spat.

"Well no but it's better then I mean, oh just never mind!" Keiko said.

"Whatever you say," Jack said kissing Keiko's cheek.

Kimiko sat in Ashtons living room her hand on his TV remote. She could hear the shower running in the background. He told her they could go out but he wanted to take a shower first and she agreed. So she just sat their, his TV on and his cell phone sitting on his coffee table. She picked it up and scrolled down a long list of numbers until she found herself pausing at Raimundo's. She smiled and pressed the green call button. Holding it up to her ear she listened to the multiple rings.

"Hello," a shaking voice asked on the other line.

"Hi," she said calmly her hand vibrating.

"Ashton? Damn dude you sound like you caught a cold! Very feminine.." Raimundo pondered.

"It's not Ashton," Kimiko said brightening her voice.

"Huh? Who is it then?" Raimundo asked puzzled by the girls voice.

She made an offended huff, "It's Kimiko!"

Raimundo froze, his hands turned from warm to cold and his face from tan to pale, "Hi,"

**Authors Note: 1) sorry this has been written forever! like seriously 2) I hate this chapter so i'll try and make the next one better! 3) i promise, i will begin to update a bit better becuase it's just gotten bad! 4) and i'm really sorry for not updating, it's been a very long time! :) 5) Reviews loved! **


	11. Chapter 11 This Is Called Fate

Kimiko smiled at the sound of his voice, it had been so long since she had heard it. Instead she'd heard the squawking of Ashton which got rather old, rather fast.

"What's up?" Raimundo asked, the color filling his face again and his smile unbreakable.

"Nothing, I can't believe I'm actually talking to you!" she said, her crazed fan girl emotions shining through but she tried to keep her cool, "How about you?"

"Nothing, mean either, are you at home?"

Kimiko nodded but she remembered he couldn't see her gestures, "Yeah, well I mean not my home, but I mean, I'm at Ashton's," she managed to get out.

He chuckled, "Girl your cute when you're nervous,"

Her cheeks flushed pink; "Who said I was nervous?" she snapped but kind of giggled at that too.

"You're stammering, I'm sure your cheeks are red and you're thinking how does he know?"

"Weird," she said slightly laughing.

"God Raimundo get off the damn cell phone!" his agent shot.

"Yeah I will in a sec," he shouted back.

"Do you have to go?" she asked her face dropping because she finally felt something happy.

"I do, I'm sorry Kimiko but listen.. give me your number and I'll call you ba-," he started but heard Aston's voice faintly in the background.

* * *

"Kimiko what are you doing?" Ashton asked noticing she had a cell phone hidden by her hair and had this seductive smile aligning her lips.

"Nothing just talking to Keiko I'll be done in a sec!" she said to him, "Sorry Raimundo he's going to kill me if I don't get off his phone, but my num-," she said but all Raimundo could hear was nothing.

He looked down at his cell phone, "God dammit it died on me!" his face flushed red with anger and he threw it on the couch he was now sitting on.

"Hey big show in Tokyo!" DJ said his face bright and his eyes big.

"Tokyo?" Raimundo said smiling.

"Yup it'll be great, it's a private show but the man said he'll bring his daughter with maybe you and her can bond," DJ said raising an eyebrow.

Raimundo smiled, even if it wasn't going to be Kimiko, he would still be closer then ever before!

"When?" Raimundo asked, his heart pounding inside of his chest.

"Umm next week sometime, be ready!" DJ said winking and turning around to head back to wherever he had came from.

If he only he could tell Kimiko that soon he'd be closer to her then they'd ever dream.

* * *

Kimiko stood up from the couch, "Hey I'm gonna go!"

He sighed, "Okay,"

She slightly hurt from the fact he didn't really care at all. But she just shrugged keeping it to herself. On her way home she thought about how everything just had a way of not going her way, like how her phone cut out right before she said the number, or going farther back, she had to end up with Ashton instead of the darling, handsome, and sweet Raimundo. It was reliving though just to hear his voice again and a space instead her felt more filled then it had before. She opened the door to her house as quietly as possible careful not to wake her father up if he so happened to be asleep somewhere near where she was entering.

"Kimiko!" his voice boomed with a few echoes following.

"Oh hi dad!" she said her face aligned with a smile.

"So, you know that new guy singer Raimundo or something, yeah well I thought as a little present I'd have him visit us, at a private meeting and you'll get to listen and associate with him or whatever!" Toshiro said, his hands flying at the enthusiasm he had.

Kimiko's face burned, she was so incredibly happy that there was nothing to could spoil this moment, "Sounds great!" she said running up to her room.

"Holy shit!" she squealed and leaped onto her bed and begin dancing around.

**1 week later**

Raimundo stood in front of his mirror. He looked his reflexion up and down making sure he looked alright, because he was on a mission today, and no matter where it lead him, he was ready to find the one he knew that he was meant for. His black shirt suited his skin tone nicely and he tweaked with his hair a bit. Sitting on a chair he begin to lace his shoes up and covered them with his jean legs.

His agent walked in, jazzed up and over excited, "Are we set? Packed? Styled?"

"Yup!" Raimundo said taking a deep breath and smiling at himself once more in the mirror.

"Great, just be out in a few minutes and then everything we'll be just awesome!" and with that he walked off.

Raimundo pondered what he was going to sing, how he was going to escape and everything else. He had been planning it for one whole week but now that it had finally had come the butterflies in his stomach were taking flight. His hands were clammy but his face was warm. He couldn't quite figure out this feeling but it was strangely relaxing.

* * *

Kimiko sighed, her face nicely painted up, she had to call Keiko, she hadn't talked to her in a long time, but she really wanted to know what was up with her and how she was doing all the way in Paris. She really wished that she was here though helping her deicide weather to wear her hair up or down or to wear pink lip gloss or no lip gloss. Being a girl was so hard. She raided her closet for the longest time, trying to decide what would be good to wear until she finally figured she had nothing to wear. Falling back on her bed she rubbed her hands along her face pushing her bangs up. She never thought this would be such a stressing job.

"Okay!" she said to herself marching in and finding the shortest skirt and most low cut shirt she could, "This will have to do!"

She never thought she'd have to dress like to impress him but she knew he'd get off on this. Her feet made a light sound as she trudged down the stairs.

"Hey you," Toshiro started, his nose crinkling as he looked her up and down, "What are you wearing?"

"Umm clothes!" she said smiling brightly.

"Those weren't considered clothes when I was young but whatever you want let's go don't want to be late!" he said rushing her along.

She shoved on some sunglasses and walked out the door well on her way.

**Authors Note: woo i updated already! So.. umm.. I don't know how it's gonna end, so next chapter, may take longer then this one did... most likely it will.. umm.. thank you all for the reviews! made my day..s..! so do it all again and i'll update as quick as possible!**


	12. Chapter 12 Fate Gone Wrong

Her hands were shaking the whole ride their, she kept thinking, wake me up though the whole time and when she got their and felt her feet fall on the asphalt. She knew that she couldn't be woken up for she was not dreaming. Her father lagged behind and her fists clenched at how slow his pace was, all she wanted to do was see his face, hear his real voice, not the staged one, she wanted to see his emerald eyes which turned from light to dark in the light, and his shaggy brown hair that was so perfect in every way. She sat in a large black leather swirling chair and spun herself around until she felt her gag reflexes kick in. The doors swung open, she turned to face it, smiling from ear to ear but as she saw who it was her smiles dropped.

"Ashton," she said under her breath.

"Why hello Ashton!" her father said, a grin plastered on his face.

Kimiko crossed her arms, "Daddy what's he doing here!"

"Oh, well he'd like to talk to you!" with that he stood up and exited, leaving her and Ashton alone.

"Hello Kimiko," he said, rubbing his hands back and forth.

"Hi," she said trying to sound sincere.

"Did you know we are to be married?" he asked his head tilting.

She stared at him for a split second then threw her head back and laughed till her eyes begin to water.

"Woah, wait, what are you talking about?" she asked, wiping the corners of her eyes careful not to smudge her make up.

"It's been planned for ages.." he said, "I found out yesterday!"

Kimiko's eyes narrowed, "Ashton no.. your joking is it like April 1st or something!?" she asked her stomach winding in knots.

Raimundo at that moment had been sprinting up the stairs and reached for the handle prying the door open to face Kimiko, hands on hips, and a frown staining her lips and Ashton, looking rather agitated.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Raimundo asked, his voice mellow and soft.

Kimiko threw her arms around him and kissed him, "I missed you," she said pulling off her glasses.

Ashton's fist clenched and he pushed Kimiko away from Raimundo and backed Rai into a wall holding his arm under his chin careful so that he wouldn't move. Raimundo pried at Ashtons arm since he was choking him and Rai found it hard to breath.

"Your not better then I am! You never will be! She's mine!" Ashton said, pulling a knife from his pocket.

Raimundo gulped the best he could and Kimiko stood their mouth agape, she was slow on determining weather she was angry, sad or surprised at the moment, or just all of the emotions. She lunged for the knife pushing Ashton away from Rai and watched him fall to the ground gasping for breath. Ashton couldn't contain himself, he was on the ground Kimiko straddled on him and a clear shot of her neck. He licked his lips but she quickly got away. He stood up, his eyes bloodshot and the knife clenched so tight his hands were turning red.

Raimundo stood up, pushing Kimiko lightly behind him making sure she would be safe.

"Drop it!" Raimundo demanded.

Ashton didn't, he stood their panting and dug it into the first spot he found, Rai's chest. Raimundo feel to the ground, blood spewing from the wound as Ashton dug the knife out only to lunge it right back in again. Kimiko began to get dizzy, she wasn't one for blood and she had to hold a hand against the wall to keep from falling too. Ashton pushed Raimundo over taking the knife out of his chest and sliding it away. He straddled him, punching him back and forth until everything on his face, was torn, bruised, and bloody. Kimiko pulled Ashton off but he quickly grew a rage and threw her against the wall letting her hit her head and sliding down unconscious. He felt his throat clog and he could barely breathe.

Raimundo, weak and practically unconscious, managed to slide over to Kimiko, brushing his hand against her cheek. Ashton took care of that, he sliced Raimundo right through the neck as hard and as deep as he was capable of. Raimundo fell over, his pulse slowing and his eyes falling slowly. Ashton's face was bright red, he had to gasp for breath right now, and he was in such an adrenaline rush. The cops burst threw the doors, it wasn't to smart to be doing this on a very busy street where everyone could see through the glass windows and three-fourths of the people that did see, had cell phones. Ashton held the knife tighter, his hand shaking as he held it up to the cops, they pulled a gun on him. A bang shot through the room waking Kimiko up slowly and watched as it dug into Ashtons head and he fell back, next to Raimundo. She stood up, tears in her eyes but completely unable to move from her spot. Her dad walked in, wrapped his arms around her and held her. She sobbed into him and couldn't even look at the mess that had been made.

--

Jack smiled at Keiko and laced his fingers between hers, "You ready to go?"

She smiled and nodded grabbing her bags and walking out, Clay already downstairs.

They hopped on the plane quickly because no one really was going anywhere today, most flights were down but luckily not theirs. Keiko stared straight out the minute, exhausted but ready to come home. She saw snow begin to fall but thought maybe they were just going through a cloud as everything began to blur. Jack looked worried and Keiko pulled a headphone from her ear.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Jack looked away, "The blizzard is really bad!"

She looked out, her mouth wide open, "This is a blizzard, I thought we were in a cloud!"

Jack nodded.

A flight attendant came out, all dressed up but her face didn't seem as animated. She started spewing words Keiko didn't want to hear and she turned to sob into Jack as she felt the plane lower itself. Clay had his usual blank stare and didn't seem affected by the news.

"Clay!" Jack said agitated he didn't really care.

Clay frowned, "Wha?"

"Were all gonna die and you don't care!" Jack said, practically screaming.

"I know!" Clay said his arms out like why would I care.

Jack shook his head, truth to be told, Clay did care, he just wanted to enjoy the last few minutes of living.

The plane tilted forward, as though it was going to flip over and land on its back but instead it headed downwards pounding hard and crunching. Keiko gripped Jack but was crushed by the weight of the side of the plane coming in at her. Her body became a mass of blood sprawled out and Jack couldn't help but tear up letting out a few single sobs as he came to his death too.

"I love you," he whispered quickly.

Kimiko felt a wave of nausea sweep over her and she pried away from her fathers grasp. Her whole body was shaking and all she could do was lie down next to him and sob her eyes out. Sighing she brushed her hand against his and a chill was sent up her spine. Her cell phone began to go off and she tried to reach for it but with the pace of her shaking she could hardly get to it. Opening it slowly she placed it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she said softly and it sounded as though she was on very shaky ground.

"Kimiko, this is Keiko's mother," the women said, her voice mellow and sounding upset.

"Hi," Kimiko said, never actually talking to Keiko's mother just hearing about her.

"I'm sure Keiko would like me to tell you this," her mother said, her voice cracking and a sob escaping, "She passed away earlier along with your guy's little friend Jack, their plane crashed, it's so terrible," she sobbed.

Kimiko's face dropped and she let the phone fall from her grasp looking over at the window that was thin glass and stood so many floors above solid ground.

What reason do I have to live?

**Authors Note: Did any of you see that coming?! Well, their was the end of it, no more of this story.. That ending was dedicated to zestychicken2 and as for my reviews thank you each and every one of you for sticking with the story, no matter how many times I actually kind of quit writing for a very long time! Now I just have this feeling some of you guys will hate me for how I ended this but I'm sorry I hate happy endings and I didn't know how to end this story badly I got some help and voila here's what came out of it! If you want review if not, thanks for reading the whole thing!**


	13. Chapter 13 Alternate 'Happy' Ending

**Authors Note: I knew you would all hate it, cept for one person that is! so i thought, well it'll take me like two minutes i'll please the rest of the you with a 'happy ending' so here you are, i swear it's happy it's cheesy it's cute everything ends nicely! :) your alternate ending!**

Her hands were shaking the whole ride their, she kept thinking, wake me up though the whole time and when she got their and felt her feet fall on the asphalt. She knew that she couldn't be woken up for she was not dreaming. Her father lagged behind and her fists clenched at how slow his pace was, all she wanted to do was see his face, hear his real voice, not the staged one, she wanted to see his emerald eyes which turned from light to dark in the light, and his shaggy brown hair that was so perfect in every way. She sat in a large black leather swirling chair and spun herself around until she felt her gag reflexes kick in.

The doors flung open and in walked him guitar swung behind back and that cute smiles stained on his face. She smiled back.

"Hi," he said, a to die for voice that made her melt.

Like on cue, DJ walked in, ready and willing to ruin the moment Kimiko strived for.

"Okay.. hello Ms. Tohomiko, it's an honor to finally talk to you," DJ said being a complete suck up.

Raimundo froze and tilted his head even though his back was facing her.

"Yeah," she said slipping her sunglasses off and nodding.

Raimundo spun around, "Kimiko,"

She bit her bottom lip and tears filled her eyes, "Rai!" she said.

He stood their, feet feeling like they were nailed to the ground. He looked down, not really knowing how to react to this.

She got up quickly and hugged him as tightly as she possibly could. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. She smiled; she melted into a puddle on the floor. Everything that was bad had just turned into something perfect.

"I – I'm sorry for what I did and I left and I just it's just I-,"

She kissed him cutting him off from his stammering. It was unbearable just to sit their and watch him. Grabbing at the back of his hair she continued kissing him, unwilling to break away. Keiko barged in wiping off her skirt and stared at the two of them.

"Ah how cute!" Keiko said pressing her hands together and popping her left leg up.

Jack walked in, "Eww!" he said covering his eyes.

Keiko giggled and Kimiko's mouth was wide open.

"Keiko! Jack!" Kimiko said running and hugging them both.

Raimundo smiled, he wished he had friends like that, he was glad just to be in Kimiko's arms again though and wouldn't trade this spot for anything. He latched himself back onto her.

DJ stepped in, attitude ready, "Raimundo has to start his tour in a month, so have your happy reunion but I had to be the bearer of bad news."

Raimundo froze, a look of anger crossing his face, "No! I quit this!" he said taking his guitar and throwing it on the ground, "You and your fake ass shit well I'm not taking it! I found what I wanted, and I'm happy with her, you don't even let me talk to her! You take your fancy microphones and your fancy guitars and shove them where the sun don't shine cause I'm content and as for Christina, I know she was born Chris!" he said stomping his foot down.

DJ had a very stunned look on his face, it was although someone had just stabbed his best friend and was coming after him now but he was unable to move. Raimundo kissed Kimiko once more.

"I can't believe I ever got caught in that media bull shit, this is much better,"

Jack smirked, "Welcome to hell!"

Raimundo chuckled, "Thanks,"


End file.
